


Bruised Lips

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't really remember when they started <i>this</i>, where winning means pressing up into Kagami's space and not so much kissing him as biting his mouth, listening to him hiss before he bites back. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Lips

The street basketball court is dark, except for the one bright light shining from the corner. It's enough to illuminate the entire court with, and bright enough to cast dark shadows into the corners, against the fence.

Aomine pushes Kagami back into the shadows with a sly grin, fingers sliding against warm skin slick from sweat. Kagami is panting, but that doesn't have anything to do with the basketball right now. Aomine's won their competition of best to five—just barely, with Kagami on four, but he's still going to gloat—and he doesn't really remember when they started _this_ , where winning means pressing up into Kagami's space and not so much kissing him as biting his mouth, listening to him hiss before he bites back. 

There are cars driving past on the street just outside the court, headlights not quite reaching them in the corner. It might be late, but it isn't late enough that they're guaranteed not to get caught. Aomine doesn't care. He steps closer, backing Kagami up against the fence until there's nowhere for him to go. Kagami's fingers are curled in the material of Aomine's shirt, pulling him even closer. 

"You're fucking desperate for it," Aomine laughs, as if he doesn't have his knee between Kagami's legs, as if he isn't already grinding against Kagami's thigh. As if he hasn't been thinking about doing this all week.

"Shut up," Kagami growls, instead of denying it. He bites Aomine's lower lip hard, tugging on it with his teeth. 

Aomine shoves Kagami hard, making the fence rattle behind his back, pressing himself closer. He hooks his hands under Kagami's thighs, lifting him up, using the fence to steady them both. Kagami wraps his legs around Aomine's waist, kissing him hard. His tongue is hot in Aomine's mouth and he still tastes faintly of the vanilla shake he bought when they'd met up earlier. 

"Come on," Kagami mutters, his arms coming around Aomine's shoulders to hold onto him tightly. "What are you waiting for?"

"You _are_ desperate," Aomine grins, but he doesn't waste any time, rocking his hips. 

Grinding against Kagami's thigh was good, but it's nothing compared to the feeling of their cocks dragging against each other. They're already both so hard, and they tighten their grip on each other, gasping into their next kiss. Aomine gets his mouth on Kagami's neck, biting down and making him moan loudly, hips jerking. 

"Someone's going to hear you," Aomine murmurs, then bites him again. "Someone's going to wonder what all that fuss is about and they're going to come here and find you like this." 

Kagami moans louder, gripping tightly onto the fabric of Aomine's shirt. "They're going to see _you_ grinding against me like you can't help yourself." 

Aomine snorts. "They're going to find you clinging onto me like your life depends on it, making those—fuck—those little noises every fucking time we—" 

"You're close already?" Kagami asks, and Aomine can _hear_ the grin in his voice. 

"Fuck you, as if you're not." Aomine puts Kagami back down on the ground, letting him sag against the fence when his knees buckle. Tugging at Kagami's shorts, Aomine pulls his cock out, licking his lips when he finds it wet from precome. "Look at that."

He sounds awed rather than cocky, but maybe Kagami won't notice that. Aomine doesn't give him _time_ to notice it, sinking to his knees and swallowing Kagami's cock down with practiced ease. 

Grunting loudly, Kagami buries his fingers in Aomine's hair, trying to hold onto it even though it's too short. His thighs are tense, and Aomine can tell that he's trying not to thrust forward. Holding Kagami's arse with both hands, he bobs his head and takes him down to the root. 

" _Aomine_ ," Kagami moans, and they really are going to get caught at this point. Aomine isn't even sure whether he wants it or not, and he palms his own cock as he pulls off Kagami, then takes the entire length of him again. 

There's a quiet rattle as Kagami presses his head back against the fence. Aomine takes hold of Kagami's thigh again, guiding it over his shoulder so that he can move even closer. He pushes his own pants down with one hand until they're around his knees, jerking himself off as he swallows around Kagami, hollowing his cheeks.

"Fuck," Kagami cries, fingers curling against Aomine's hair. He sounds desperate now, and they've done this often enough that Aomine can tell that he's close. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , I'm—"

Aomine sucks him through his orgasm, swallowing as he pulls away, sitting back. He pulls a face, wiping at his mouth. "That was disgusting."

"I warned you," Kagami replies, rolling his eyes. He kneels over Aomine, pushing him onto his back and kissing him. Aomine probably tastes like his come, and the thought is hotter than it has any right to be. Kagami wraps his fingers around Aomine's cock, stroking firmly. "Mm, you're close, aren't you?"

Aomine opens his mouth to tell Kagami to shut up, but all that comes out is a soft moan. Kagami grins, sliding his free hand up Aomine's shirt, over his muscled stomach. They must make a sight, lying on the ground at the edge of the basketball court, hair tousled, clothes halfway off. Kagami's face is so red that the flush stands out against his skin even in the dark, and Aomine is—

"Gonna come," Aomine grunts, hips jerking into Kagami's touch. He grabs at Kagami's arms, fingers digging into the muscle. "Fuck—yeah, just like that, come on—"

"Someone's going to hear you," Kagami mutters, sounding amused. He kisses Aomine to muffle his moans, stroking harder. Aomine bites Kagami's mouth, moaning loudly against it, mostly just to spite him. Kagami bites back, harder. He strokes Aomine through his orgasm, until the drag of his fingers is too much. Aomine pulls his hand away, hissing, nipping at Kagami's lips again.

"Gross," Kagami mutters, pulling his hand away, covered in come, but he's grinning. His lips are bruised and swollen, his face mostly cast in shadow, and he's so gorgeous that Aomine legitimately wants to punch him. 

"You're gross," he retorts, gently pushing Kagami off him so he can stand, walking over to grab his towel. He wipes himself off, then balls it up and throws it in Kagami's direction. "There."

They pull their clothes back on, making a token effort to look a little less like they've been fucking. Kagami runs his fingers through his hair, slanting a shy smile at Aomine, like he has any right to be _shy_ now. Aomine wants to punch him again.

"Uh." Kagami clears his throat. "My place is kind of nearby. You know. If you wanted to…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Aomine _knows_. They usually end up at this particular court for that exact reason. He pulls Kagami close by the front of his shirt and kisses him, gentler this time. "Let's go. But first, let's stop at Maji. I'm hungry." 

"Yeah." Kagami's smile is softer this time, and he looks at the ground instead of at Aomine. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
